Our Supernatural Life Dean Winchester Story
by Storyfan156
Summary: Katy and Christy are both determined hunters who stumbled on the supernatural evil. Now they are hunting evil and have also become aware of the apocolypse. What happens when they meet the Winchester brothers and what new cards will unfold?


Nobody knew about Katy. She was a student by daylight and a hunter by midnight. Nobody noticed. Her friends were too busy with there courses at uni to notice that Katy was out at night but somehow one of her friends Christy had noticed as they shared rooms at uni. Today was one of their friend's birthday party. The party had ended and everybody went back to their rooms after having a few too many drinks. Everybody was sleeping except for Katy and Christy. Christy stepped out of the room and grabbed her keys. She had a bastard to kill. Christy knew that something was happening so she was followed Katy. She knew that Katy a hunter but Katy didn't know that Christy was one too. Christy preferred to work alone and so did Katy.

Christy followed Katy as she got into her car. Christy got into her car and followed her quietly making sure that Katy didn't see her. That night Katy was going to kill a vampire which had been drawing blood from people at the bar which was 10min away from uni. Nobody made a connection to the missing people but Stacey did. She knew that every victim visited the bar so Katy was going to find the vampire who was killing these young people. As she stepped out the car, she looked through the bar but the vampire wasn't there. She walked around the bar and saw something go past the parking lot as she approached the parking lot it was empty. She noticed that there was a car. Christy's car. 'It might just be a coincidence I mean everybody can have that car.' Katy thought to herself.

'Where do you think you are going?'

She recognized the voice and Christy emerged from behind her car with a bloody axe. Katy walked to Christy and saw the vampire's head far away from his body. She couldn't believe that Christy had done that. She knew about all this. Katy was searching for that blood sucking creature and here he lied dead.

'So, how long has this been going on? You didn't tell anybody. Don't think I haven't noticed. Katy you should have told us. You wouldn't be doing this alone.' Christy informed.

Christy didn't want Katy to get in danger and Christy wanted to tell everybody so badly about her secret but she couldn't and same was with Katy.

'I mean I don't want to do this alone and neither should you. We shouldn't keep our best friends in the dark.' Christy said as she dragged the body and dumped it in the garbage and went back to Katy.

'I'm sorry but I couldn't tell. I didn't want to get you guys involved.' Katy replied.

'We have to tell them but not now. Let's go home.'

Christy stepped into her car and drove off. Katy knew that Christy wasn't too happy but she also knew that it must have been frustrating doing the job itself. Stacey was shocked when she found out what kind of things existed in the world. It had happened on graduation. Everybody was enjoying their late night at the restaurant. Everybody thought it was an accident but it wasn't. Somebody intentionally blew up the hall killing Katy's boyfriend Jack and leaving Christy and Katy with some grazes and bruises. Katy had loved her boyfriend and was very sad when he had left the world. But she recovered, but even the slightest memory of him would sometimes bring tears in her eyes. After that incident, they all moved to a different place. They had soon gotten used to the life. The parents would occasionally visit them but wouldn't stay for too long as the friends were very busy with studying. There they met Brandon and Kyler. They were handsome, funny and very caring in general. They shared some classes with the girls. Stacey was joined by a boy called Tony who was good-looking and who was very good in biology. Katy was nice to him as he had always helped her but when Tony confessed to her a couple of months after she arrived at Stanford, Katy turned him down she wasn't looking for a relationship ever since that he has been acting strange avoiding Katy and then a couple of months later he was gone nowhere to be found. 

Katy stepped into her car and drove back to university. Christy's car was parked outside the apartment and she was standing there. Katy parked her car behind Christy's and stepped out. 

'So when are we going to tell them?'

'Not now. I want to turn in now and we will discuss this tomorrow.' Christy replied as she entered the apartment and put the key in and turning it They walked to their rooms. But Katy wanted to check up on her other three friends who shared a room. She walked to the entrance of the room. But she noticed blood drops on the floor and a bloody handprint on the door handle. She gingerly pushed the door. Her eyes focused on the room but it was too dark to see. She reached for the switch on the wall and flicked it on. Blood. Death. The bodies of her friends laid there lifeless. They all had bruises from fighting back. Their throats were slit. It was a horrible sight. Katy gasped as she stumbled backwards wanting to run away from this. Wanting it to be a nightmare. But it wasn't. She called Christy who rushed to Katy. That night changed everything for the two of them. 


End file.
